Shoot 'em Up DTB Story
by ronko45
Summary: Hei and Misaki have to try to save a baby that has the power to cure all contractors.


Shoot Em Up: DTB version

This was my inspiration I got from the movie 'Shoot 'em Up' which I never seen everything of yeah… anyways enjoy the show!

I Own nothing.

-X-

The night was dark and the fabricated sky showed little to no light as the heavy grey clouds loomed over the city. He swung over the city as does Spider-man and stopped when he heard a scream from behind the alley. "Stop it. Please I have to go…my baby is coming." The men continued their assault on the woman and she quickly grew weary, as the pain from her contractions grew and the pain inflicted by those around her. The swinging man jumped down from the rooftop and all they heard was a swish.

"Whose there?"

"…"

"Show yourself, or die." The muggers advanced closer to the man with the mask. The hero did not move. As he looked over at the woman he decided to finish it. His eyes went red and electricity flowed through his blade. The weapon both slashed and electrocuted the men. They fell dead. A scream. The woman's contraction grew and she had no time but to deliver there.

"You," she pointed out. "Please my baby, my baby, make sure its okay." With one final push of effort the mother put out, she died and there in the mess of blood and amniotic fluid was a crying baby. Behind his white mask he was scowling, 'Why did I have to help?' He was in a huge predicament. He wasn't set to look after a baby at anytime, but he also wasn't heartless as to leave her here to die either. He removed his trench coat and wrapped the baby up in it. Only one person could and would accept his help.

Kirihara Misaki was on a case involving BK201 and she was tracking him down. She had gotten hold from Astronomics that he had been using his power. They found the location, and when they got there they were horrified.

"Oh my…BK201 did this?" asked Kirihara.

"Yes chief." Saitou answered. They looked at the bodies. They were electrocuted, of course it was him, but one thing got to her. She knew that contractors can only do reasonable things but this, how is this reasonable, but then again he is the exception to every rule; contractors also have to pay a price, for using their powers, and she had never seen him use his. "This was just murder. A lady, and look at all that blood and water." She went closer to inspect the woman. Something didn't add up. Yeah she was cut and bleeding everywhere, but what about the water, and the blood on her legs.

"She was pregnant and just had a baby…"

"What? Really?" Thuds and gun shots were heard. "What was that?" They took out their guns as they rounded the corner, but Saitou was too slow and was knocked out. BK201.

"Saitou…Saitou. How dare you?" said Kirihara s she ran after him. Hei ran, all through the alleyway, and up the flight of wooden stairs. They stopped when they came to a room. "End of the line." A cry. "What? What is that? The woman…Why do you have her baby, why did you kill her? Answer me!"

"I didn't kill her." Black Reaper answered. "She was having a baby and I couldn't leave it."

"So you want me to take care of it don't you?"

"You're the police, find something to do with it." He was about to leave when Kirihara stopped him dead in his tracks by pulling him back into the room.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Black Reaper was surprised. "How can you just leave me with the baby? If they know I found it here, then they'll definitely think you WERE the one to kill the mom." She sighed as she couldn't believe what she was going to say next. "Okay, you have to hurry; my men will be here any second. Take the baby and stay at my house for the time being." As the cable hit the other building she added one more thing. "No matter what now, BK201, we have taken responsibility for the baby together." The cop walked out and said that BK201 got away, of course she fired a few shots into the air to make it seem legit, as to not bring suspicion to herself.

They gathered that night as they waited for the report of their officer. The room was dull; the wax of the melting candles dripping off the sides onto the solitary table in the middle of the room. He walked in and threw the papers to his boss. "We sent two guys after a pregnant girl!" he said enraged, "How could they die!" He looked at his boss waiting for a response then continued. "Boss, all I know is that the woman's body was found; she was dead, but my sources tell me a contractor took the baby."

"Really?"

"Yes, we are currently trying to find who it was that took it. We can't have that baby roaming free, it needs to be under our control, you know how much money we could make off of it, especially by the government!"

"Hey now," said the boss in a cool tone, "Anyone can be listening. Don't repeat unnecessary things." He looked at his second hand as a smile came over his face. He knew that the baby was worth a lot, but he wasn't going to rush into things just yet.

It was about thirty minutes after, that Kirihara came back home. She found the house dark and called out to the Black Reaper. He didn't answer. She looked for the baby, only to find her wrapped in some blankets inside of a shoebox with a note attached. It wrote: I know you'll find someplace for this kid. She groaned as she crumpled up the piece of paper and headed to the shower. She had just stepped in when she heard a cry. She took a quick one in order to tend to the baby's needs. She decided to go to the doctor tomorrow to check the baby out; right now though, it needed some food. She filled up a turkey baste and squeezed the contents into the baby's mouth. She lay down on her bed and thought about why the woman was targeted; it didn't look like they were just random. For some reason though there was a deeper mystery to this story that she was going to figure out, right after she finds BK201.

Li Shengshun woke up to a knock on his door. He wondered who it could've been so early in the morning. He was flabbergasted when he saw who was at the door. "May I come in?" He nodded. Kirihara stepped inside the apartment and quickly got down to business. "Li, please hear me out. I can't go into detail, but I need someone to watch this baby for me and later on take her to the doctor."

"Umm I have to go to work, Kirihara, but I'll call in sick today." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and said thank you. "Why can't you take her to the doctor?"

"How would it look if I went to the hospital with a baby by myself? I promise I won't be long, just looking over some information. Arigatou Li, arigatou." She ran out and into her Porsche, leaving Li and the baby alone. Hei was pissed at how this happened. He left the baby in good hands with Kirihara, practically breaking a promise to her, only to have her back in his hands. He bundled her up and headed out to the market, knowing he would need a lot of food in the house.

"Did you get the information I asked for?" Saitou handed in his information. Kirihara read about the woman. From the report she found out that she was a twenty-five year old Caucasian female gang member, who had been previously arrested for murder, though she denied it. Before she was sent to jail, she had a lover. He was also in the gang with her. Facts about him were unknown except that he was killed. The officer looked up some more information about the man. He had previously been a scientist in America, searching for a way to make contractors and dolls human again. Apparently, he had been accused of theft and then he happened to be killed. She looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her to go to the doctor. She asked Otsuka to look up the restricted file on the man and give her a call right away when she found something.

Kirihara rushed to the doctor's office hoping not to make Li too mad about the situation they were in. They entered the noisy room, filled with kids and their parents. She signed them in. Throughout the time they waited to be called, both of them watched as the kids played. They didn't talk to each other at all. "Kirihara." They got up. They entered the small corridor into a small room with a stool, a counter filled with doctors' items, and a bed. "Hello," he said in a sweet voice. "My name is Dr. Akira. Who do we have today?" The way she stalled when he asked that would've made any suspecting person suspicious, but Li saved the day.

"Her name is Yuuki."

"So this is going to be her first physical am I right?" They nodded. "Alright, don't worry, it'll be quick." He ran his test as he took a needle and took some blood samples. He checked her weight and any other problems that she might have. "Okay, good news is she is relatively healthy, all you have to do is give her some antibiotics?"

"Why," Kirihara said with worry.

"All babies get thrush, a fungal infection of the tongue, and she seems to have a small infection, but no big if medicated properly."

"Arigatou," she said bowing. They got into the car and in front of Li's house before he asked, what was going on.

"That's not your baby is it?" She shook her head. "Then why do you have it?" He saw she was skeptical whether or not to answer him, so he added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I found this baby when I went on assignment. I don't know anything about the parents, but I know I couldn't leave it, and I can't take care of it. Thank you for today, I hope that I won't have to bother you again next time."

"It was no problem. Here, I'll give you some of the stuff I brought for her." Li gave her all the items as she packed it in her car and drove off to her house.

"Wow, this is really strange." The scientist at the doctor's office looked over the blood sample that was taken earlier. He had told Dr. Akira that nothing was wrong but that wasn't all there was to the story. He had spotted special antibodies in the blood that were not at all from a virus or bacteria they've seen. What did it defend against? He looked up the files for all the experiments done and was astounded…the experiment from years ago, it was right in front of him. He quickly called his boss. "Boss," he yelled, "I've found it, the baby that can stop contractors."

On the way home the woman heard on her channel that BK201 was active around her site. She quickly swerved on the busy highway and sped to the spot, silently apologizing to the baby for her recklessness. When she arrived she saw her partners Saitou and Konou. "Um, I'll explain later but please, watch over the kid in my car."

"Kid?"

She ran to the edge of the building gun in tow. 'This time he won't be getting away,' she thought. She saw him hovering over the dead bodies and she quickly ran when he set off. Again they were led away from the other team, and as she continued to run, she miss-stepped and started tumbling down from the height. If she reached the ground she would surely die.

He saw what was happening and jumped down to save her, throwing his cable to delay the fall, as they rolled on the patchy grass of an abandoned lot. She took in a breath to make sure to calm herself. She felt something rising and falling under her and saw she was on top of the man. She had no time to blush because the first thing she thought to do was take off his mask. Her hands trembled as they reached his face, she couldn't tell if he was knocked out or not, but in case he wasn't she had to do this quick. She took off his mask slowly and sucked in a deep breath to keep from yelling. It was Li. Li Shenshung was BK201. She noticed him stirring and put the mask back on his face. She was still on him, still pretty shocked too. He pushed her off and went away into the darkness like he was always known to do. She walked back to the car knowing she would get a scolding from her commander but she had to finish things with BK201 first.

As she raced through the dark night to Li's apartment, he was just getting back. He opened the door and it slammed shut as she reached the parking. She ran up the stairs, baby in tow, and knocked on the door. Li appeared, of course flabbergasted that she was here at this time. She looked into his eyes and he realized she wanted to be invited in. For some reason, learning that he was BK201 gave her strength to do what she had to do. Normally she would've been shy for even thinking of going to his house at this time, because of her feelings, but now they were mixed. She entered and put the baby down. As they went away from the kid to talk, she pounced on him.

Moments of what happened flashed before both their eyes but that didn't stop her. She asked what she had been meaning to ask. "You're BK201 aren't you?" He looked at her. He had been a skilled deceiver since he was young and he acted as if he knew nothing about anything.

"BK201? What's that?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she whispered in his ear. "I saw your face when you saved me. And now that I think about it, you resemble him a lot. Have I not always mistaken you for him?" That was true; she had countless times stopped him on the street, only to find out that it was Li, not BK201. He was figured out, nothing more to do about that.

"What makes you think I won't kill you right now?" he said with a voice of arrogance.

"Because, you would've already once I said who you were. Give it up Li. I told you, you need to help with the baby. I'm not doing it alone."

"You risked your life on a whim…you know that?"

"It was well worth it." After minutes of awkward silence, she remembered her position and got up. As she was standing, they heard an explosion as the door was bust open.

"We've finally found you." The baby's cries rang through the now messed up room as the officer ran to her. "Give her over quietly."

"What do you want with her?"

"Like we'd tell you, just hand her over or else we'll take her by force." The two men pointed the guns at the defenseless two. Kirihara struggled to pull her gun out, but couldn't because the baby in her arms. They stepped closer and over the busted wood as they felt electricity course through their bodies and were fried.

"Get out of here."

"Not without you Li." She said.

"Get going, I'm not going to be caught by anyone okay?" His eyes as he said that caused her heart to beat. It took her a while to remember what she had to do as she ran to the blue Porsche in the front. She raced away to a hideout praying for Li to be okay.

Hei knew at any moment the cops would show up and the tenants would wake up to the noise. He had to lead them away from his house. With his Black Reaper costume on he headed out, only to see more reinforcements heading to his apartment. He saw them all line up and as he outlined in blue, each and everything got fried to a crisp. He stopped by the tobacco stand and asked Yin to track the officer. She was found at an abandoned shack not too far from her job. Typical Kirihara.

Hei entered the vicinity and was greeted by a worried Misaki. "Li, are you okay?" He nodded as he sat down and asked what was going on. "I called one of the guys and asked them what they had found regarding the mother and father. It's really weird, both the mom and dad were involved in the experiment. He was a scientist before he was accused of stealing the idea and was killed. During that time, his lover, had been sent to jail for killing her husband, the American scientist. All she told me was that they were looking for a way to make contractors and dolls human again, and that the drug was not seen, the only one they had. Apparently, all other information regarding that matter was lost." Hei was thinking. He knew something more was going on, because he was also involved in an organization that kills if it decides it wants to.

"I think…that the man was killed by someone working on the same project or the sponsor, and they found out about his lover and framed her with the murder. That would make the only sense. But what does that have to do with the baby?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'll look into it tomorrow."

"You can't do that." Hei said sternly. She looked at him. "I know that there are people who work in the police force who are probably under another organization. They know you were at my house and they'll go after you as long as they know the baby's with you."

"But…"

"We just have to find out what it is that's so special about this kid." He walked up to the sleeping child and ruffled her hair a bit before walking off. "I'll be back." He said knowing she would make a fuss about him leaving.

Otsuka sat on the desk and typed some things on the computer. She was still looking up information on the case when something in a restricted file caught her eye. She gasped as she read what portrayed on the bright screen. 'They knew that the man had given the woman the project when she was pregnant. She knew they were going to be after her so she escaped and came to Japan. They found she was dead, but knew that the baby wasn't; now they are after it! Come on Kirihara, answer your phone.' She thought, calling the phone all the while.

The phone vibrated on the leather upholstery as Kirihara remembered she had left it in her car and when she went out to it, saw it moving. She quickly unlocked her car, and grabbed the phone just before it went to voicemail. "What is it Otsuka?"

"I've been trying to call you all this time. The baby, it has antibodies that can make contractors normal." Kirihara was stunned to hear that news. Contractors being normal… She thanked Otsuka and went back to the little broken down shack to collect the baby.

Kirihara was fixing Yuuki in the car when she heard a snap of a twig. She turned around and saw the men. "Well well. You'd think you'd know that your phone and car had GPS. Get them." Kirihara struggled against the men as she was knocked out, darkness creeping over her being.

Hei returned and entered the shack, but the moment he did, he felt something was off. He looked around, and then went back to the blue car out in front, and that's when he saw Yin's specter. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Two men came and took them away."

"Show me where to." He followed the specter all the way to an old abandoned laboratory almost two- three miles away. "Find Kirihara." He followed her again, keeping out of sight of the myriad of guards in the many different rooms. He saw her tied up in a corner. "I'll take it from here."

Black Reaper crept up forward, and silently killed the guards in front of him, like the assassin he was. Finally there was one. This guard was talking to Kirihara; Hei listened in.

"What do you guys want? Why do you want the Contractors gone?"

"Money my dear."

"You really think you're boss will give you money? Ha you're pathetic." The man put down the carrot he was munching on and slapped her.

"Watch your mouth bitch. Once we extract her blood, and then kill her, we'll sell it to the highest bidder."

"If you want her blood, why do you have to kill her?"

"I'm pretty sure you know about supply and demand…"

"You're sick."

"…and going to be rich." His laugh reverberated inside the small room, filled with all types of lab equipment. The two heard a noise behind them and they looked up.

"Li!" yelled Misaki.

"What are you doing here?" The man produced a knife and ran toward the intruder.

"I'm not even going to waste my time." Hei picked up the carrot and with as much strength he could muster, he threw it. It torpedoed through the air, landing right inside of the man's left eye. He was dead as it pierced through the back of his skull. "Are you okay?" he asked Kirihara when he had untied her.

"I don't know where Yuuki is… they took her away from me."

"It's alright, we'll find her. Here, just thought that you might need this." He threw a handheld at her and they went to go look for their baby.

The hall was dark. There was barely any light at all, save for a few cheap lamps coming from the rooms on either side of them. The duo walked stealthily, making sure to keep as quiet as possible as they got to the man in charge. Up ahead they heard a cry. They looked at each other and ran fast. Hei busted through the door, immediately electrocuting all that stood in his way. He stopped when he saw a man in a lab coat holding Yuuki above a furnace.

"Take a step forward, and she will die." Hei and Kirihara stood their ground, listening to the man. "This is quite funny actually. Here is a baby who can make you a human, and you want to save it. Surely there must be a reason, unless you want to become a human…" He then looked at Kirihara. "Or is it because of this woman?"

"Shut up," said Kirihara, "just give us Yuuki back."

"I don't think so. She'll make us rich. This whole country tries to kill off contractors, but if they could just spread this antibody instead… so much money would be saved. They wouldn't have to fund any research facilities relating to contractors, or any law enforcements either."

"So it all comes down to money, doesn't it?"

The man laughed. "Of course! It's always about money. Money makes the world go round."

"Well not in my world." Kirihara gave Hei a look and he didn't quite get it until she shot the man in his arm, making him let go of Yuuki. Her cries echoed as she fell to the floor, just barely caught by Hei. The boss man was mad and he took a step forward, but not before Kirihara shot him a couple of more times, once in his ulna, and then his hand. Hei gave the baby to Kirihara and told her to leave. "What about you?"

"I'll be right there. Just find somewhere safe to go, and I promise I'll find you." Hei waited until she walked out and then walked up to the man who was grasping his arm. "A little chemistry lesson for you." Hei grabbed Kirihara's gun and took out the last two bullets. "Bullets will fire as long as there is a high enough heat." He placed the bullets into the man's arm, him screaming from the added pain. Hei took his arm and then placed it in the furnace. Before his hand had time to burn, the bullets started getting hot, and Hei took that as his cue to leave. "Don't ever mess with them." The man's arm exploded, causing intense ruptures throughout his body. His body fell limp and fell to the floor just as Hei shut the door closed.

Hei was in front of Misaki's doorway, courtesy of Yin. When she saw who it was she quickly enveloped him in a hug. "What happened? I was watching the stars, making sure I didn't see yours fall…"

"You really thought I was going to die?"

"Of course not!" They stood at the steps, an awkward silence forming between the two of them before Kirihara invited him inside. Hei walked over and saw his little girl sleeping soundly. "Just know that even though I do hate contractors, I would never force them to become human…"

"Good, because I think I like myself just the way I am." Hei walked over to Kirihara and pushed her against the wall kissing her fiercely. His hands traveled up to her shirt and then… the baby. She started crying and Hei walked over to her, rocking her in his hands. "Here's the beginning to my new life…"

-X-

A/N: Well does it seemed rushed to you, even a little? IDK just the ending does, but hey. I had to incorporate the carrot thing… I loved that part in the movie, and then the bullet thing too… yup! So hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
